1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a flipping and sliding type portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services almost anytime and anywhere. Rapid development in the field of information and telecommunication technologies has made it possible for portable electronic devices users to use a variety of functions and types of portable electronic devices available on the market. Generally, these portable electronic devices can be classified into three or more types including bar type, flipping type and sliding type.
A sliding type portable electronic device usually includes a first body, a second body and a sliding-type mechanism. The first body has a display disposed thereon. A plurality of keys is located on the second body. The sliding-type mechanism is used to drive the first body to slide on the second body between an opened state and a closed state. However, the sliding distance of the first body is limited by the sliding-type mechanism. The sliding distance of the first body usually cannot exceed ⅔ length of the second body. Therefore, the second body only has ⅔ area to define the keys thereon. Due to the area of defining the keys being relatively small, the size of the keys may be limited. Such small keys may be inconvenient to be operated by users.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.